Le retour de Mirajane
by shinou5
Summary: Quand Mirajane décide de laisser le bar et de reprendre son travail de magicienne ...


C' était un après midi ensoleillé dans le royaume de Fiore. Mirajane revenait de la ville, des sacs de courses dans les mains. Elle était d'humeur joyeuse, comme d'habitude et s'attendait au pire lorsqu'elle rentrerait la guilde. Mais bon, elle nettoierait, puisque c' tait elle la barmaid.

"Bonjour Mirajane ! comment allez vous ?"  
>"Vous êtes toujours ravissante Mirajane ! "<br>Un petit garçon s'approcha d'elle, et tendis une feuille.  
>"ze peut avoir un autographe, s'il vous plait mademoiselle ?"<br>Mirajane sourit. "Oui bien sur."  
>"Vous zêtes très zolie et très zentille mademoiselle merci beaucoup !" dit le petit garçon Mirajane luit fit un bisou sur le front et dit "Merci toi aussi tu es tr s mignon, tu vas être un bourreau des cœurs "<br>Le petit garçon partit vers ses parents. Ca tombait pile poil pour continuer d' égayer sa journée . Elle reprit ses sacs de courses et repartit rejoindre ses compagnons, la vaisselle n'allait pas se faire toute seule. En arrivant devant le bâtiment de Fairy Tail, elle entendit une conversation entre 2 passants.

"...Ouais mais si Mirajane reprenait du service, Fairy Tail serait la numéro 1 dans tout le royaume !"  
>"Cela n'empêche qu'Erza est devenue bien plus forte va avoir du mal a rattraper son retard ! Hahaha !"<br>Et ils s' éloignèrent en rigolant. Cela tait vrai en partie, Mirajane avait laisser de coté les missions, depuis que Lisanna avait disparue. Mais maintenant, sa sœur tait de retour, il n'y avait plus aucune chose qui retenait Mirajane de repartir en missions.  
>Mirajane poussa la porte et franchit le pallier. Elle esquiva une chaise, mais se prit une bouteille dans la tête. Elle vacilla mais ne tomba pas, continuant son chemin vers le bar. Lisanna s'approcha de sa soeur.<br>"Mira nee, tu veux que je t'aide ?"  
>Mirajane se tourna vers Lisanna.<br>"Tu pense que je devrais reprendre les missions ? Je veux dire, reprendre mon rang de mage, et tout le reste."  
>Lisana posa les courses sur le bar et lui dit.<br>"Tu fais ce que tu pense juste. Je peux pas te dire de faire ci ou faire ça. Mira-nee, si je suis devenue mage, c'est pour te suivre, faire comme toi."  
>Mirajane sourit.<br>"Oui mais ca ne r pond pas a ma question. Merci quand même Lisanna."  
>Puis elle repartit derri re le bar, nettoyer les verres et couter les potins, par ci par la. C' tait ce qu'elle avait de mieux a faire, mais elle tait persuadée du contraire, qu'elle devait reprendre les missions. Il fallait qu'elle en parle tout le monde, histoire d'avoir un avis sur la question. Sa première cible fut Cana.<br>La belle brune s'arrêta de boire, regarda Mirajane, puis dit "Ca serait cool que tu revienne ouais. Ca mettrait la balance a égalité avec les mecs !"Mirajane mis une croix dans la colonne "Pour", remercia Cana et alla voir Macao. Il lui dit nan directement. Son pr texte ? "Qui c'est qui nettoierait les verres et tout ?" Mirajane soupira, cocha "contre" et partit continuer sa petite enquête.

A la fin de la journée, Mirajane se laissa tomber sur un tabouret derrière le bar. "C' tait plus crevant que je pensais !" soupira t-elle. "Un bon thé vert et au lit !"  
>Makarov entra dans le bar et s'assit en face de Mirajane.<br>"Ca va pas fort Mira, tu es bien pensive aujourd'hui. Tu veux en parler ?"  
>"Je voulais savoir si jamais, je dis bien si jamais, je voulais reprendre du service pour la guilde, avec les missions et tout. Vous accepteriez de me reprendre ?"<br>Makarov eut l'air secoué . "Mais tu es d ja dans la guilde, les missions, c'est toi qui les affiche et tout..."  
>"Oui mais je parle d'en refaire, de repartir a l'aventure, de représenter Fairy Tail d'une autre façon que dans des magazines genre "Weekly Sorcerer" entre autres." rench rit Mirajane.<p>

Makarov fut estomaqué , mais perçut dans son regard l' étincelle qu'il avait vu lors de son enrôlement à Fairy Tail. Il croisa les bras et dit calmement : "Si je comprend bien, tu voudrais reprendre les missions, te battre pour la guilde, reprendre a nouveau du service ?"  
>"Oui !" dit fermement Mirajane.<br>Makarov sourit. "Et bien je vois que tu es déterminée. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu dans cet état." Mirajane se leva, prit son blouson et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
>"Les choses vont changer demain." pensa Makarov, avant de finir son verre.<p>

Le lendemain, Mirajane arriva en m me temps que Natsu, Happy et Lucy. Ces derniers furent étonnés de la voir arriver en retard et lui demandèrent la raison.  
>"Et bien, je reprend du service !" leur répondit Mirajane toute souriante.<br>"HEIN ?" firent les 3 compagnons.  
>"H h oui oui vous avez bien entendu ." répliqua t-elle.<br>Natsu sourit. "Et bien, ca c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Mirajane, la démone est de retour ! Faut fêter ca !"  
>Mirajane calma le jeu : "Ola Natsu, attends un peu je ne ..."<br>Mais Natsu tait déja entér dans le bar, hurlant haut et fort la nouvelle a tout le monde.  
>Tout le monde fut surpris de la nouvelle, et allèrent directement assaillir Mirajane d s son arrivée. La pauvre s'efforça de r pondre a toutes les questions. Mais il y avait trop de monde et elle commença a perdre patience. Elle était sur le point d' éclater quand Erza calma tout le monde en hurlant "SILENCE". Puis elle se tourna vers Mirajane et dit "Alors, tu reviens dans le métier ? intéressant ! On va pouvoir remettre nos bons vieux combats, hein l'anorexique ?"<br>Mirajane se leva et se colla a Erza. "Si t'as un problème, on va le régler illico dehors, saleté de rouquine"  
>Erza sourit. "Hum, tu es toujours la m me en fin de compte. Bon retour parmi nous " puis s'éloigna voir le tableau des missions.<br>Mirajane poussa un soupir, le plus dur était passé . Maintenant il lui fallait une mission et vite.  
>"Tiens, comme tu es de nouveau dans la course tu devrais prendre celle la, c'est une bien, pour te remettre dans le bain. tu devrais emmener Juvia avec toi, elle a plus trop le moral." fit Erza, avant de disparaitre, suivi de Gray et de Natsu.<br>"Tu me prends pour une poubelle ou quoi ?" grommela Mirajane en serrant le poing.  
>"Euh... Erza a dit que Juvia devait venir avec Mirajane pour l'aider dans la mission." dit timidement Juvia.<br>"Ah bon elle a dit ca ? ...sale rouquine tu vas me le payer" fit Mirajane. Juvia fit un pas en arrière. "Euh... Juvia peut rester a la guilde si Mira ne veut pas de l'aide de Juvia. Juvia comprend."  
>Mira se retourna tout sourire "Mais non tu peux venir ca ne me pose pas de probl mes au contraire, ca me fera de la compagnie, et puis on pourras parler de trucs de filles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire." fit Mirajane en donnant un coup de coude complice a Juvia. Cette derni re rougit d'un coup et balbutia "Ju... Juvia ne sais pas de quoi tu parle..."<br>Elles finirent de bavasser en finissant leur petit d jeuner, puis se lev rent et partirent a l'aventure. Lisana souhaita bonne chance a sa sœur et lui dit de ne pas s'occuper de la vaisselle, qu'elle s'en chargeait pendant sa mission. Mirajane la remercia et partit avec Juvia a ses cotés.  
>"Ca fait bizarre hein ? de la revoir prendre du service. Je me demande pourquoi elle a d cid ca d'un coup." demanda Macao Wakaba.<br>"Haha , je ne l'avait pas vu aussi souriante depuis bien longtemps !" répondit Makarov.

"C'est quoi cette mission en fait ? Parce que j'ai pris le papier sans lire en quoi ca consistait." demanda Mirajane.  
>"Juvia n'a pas lu non plus, c'est Erza qui lui a donné directement en disant que c' était pour Juvia et l'anorexique"<br>"Erza..."  
>Mirajane prit le papier. " Problèmes en ville : un garnement s me la pagaille. récompense : 70 000 joyaux."<br>"70 000 JOYAUX ?" s'exclamèrent Juvia et Mirajane.  
>"Cool ! on va pouvoir s'acheter des fringues, des bijoux du parfum..." s'extasia Mirajane.<br>"Juvia vas pouvoir acheter un cadeau a Gray-sama" dit Juvia en regardant ses mains.  
>"Allez go !"<p>

Elles arrivèrent dans la capitale de Fiore, la grande ville de Crocus.  
>Elles furent accueillies par des cris d'hystéries de fans, de paparazis. Apparemment, ils étaient la pour Mirajane, et ne se doutaient pas le moins du monde qu'elles étaient la pour la mission. Quand Mirajane déclara être contente d' être la, mais c' tait pour la mission, les gens arr t rent de parler et repartirent a leurs activités.<br>"Bizarre..." pensa Mirajane.  
>"Juvia a eu peur de mourir..." tremblota Juvia.<br>"Allez ca va aller Juvia. viens on va se renseigner auprès des villageois."

Mais malheureusement, leur enquête n'avança pas : les villageois se bloquaient quand elles abordaient le sujets, changeant de sujet en revenant sur Mirajane et Weekly Sorcerer. Mirajane avait beau essayer de les faire parler, aucun ne céda. Juvia restait dans son coin, achetant des trucs par ci par la, quand elle tomba devant un bracelet en argent. Elle entra dans la boutique et ressortit 2 minutes plus tard avec, pensant a Gray-sama qui l remerciait de manière très hum hum...  
>Quand soudain un garçon fila a toute vitesse, emportant avec lui le bracelet et le porte monnaie de Juvia. Celle ci fut étonnée et ne put r agir a temps. Elle tomba a terre mais put apercevoir une écharpe orange avant de s' évanouir.<br>Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit Mirajane, entour e d'une foule de personnes.  
>"Elle se réveille, écartez vous, laissez la respirer !" fit Mira.<br>"Mira-chan, Juvia a mal a la tête..."  
>"chut du calme. On va aller a l'int rieur et tu vas tout me raconter." fit Mirajane en mettant son bras par dessus son épaule. En avançant parmi la foule, des gens parlaient entre eux, ce qui commençait a énerver Mirajane. Elle avait beau être patiente, elle avait quand même des limites. "C'est encore un coup de l'autre bambin, fallait envoyer Erza Scarlet, pas la bimbo de Fairy Tail !"<p>

Cette remarque fit arrêter Mirajane dans sa marche. Elle posa Juvia par terre, se retourna et demanda : " Qui as dit ca ?"  
>Les gens firent un pas en arrière. Elle n'avait plus envie de rigoler, et la , c' était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait d border le vase.<br>"Moi !" fit un homme. La trentaine, entourré de ses amis, le gars avait le sourire aux l vres. "Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la bimbo de Fairy Tail ?"  
>"Nan quoi ?" fit le gars, tout sourire.<br>"tu vas prendre cher si tu continue de me provoquer." insista Mira.  
>"Et tu vas faire quoi ? Me taper? tu ferais m me pas peur a une mouche !" eclata de rire le monsieur pas beau.<br>"Euh boss, c'est quand même La Démone..."  
>"Ouais, mais ca date de quand ? Quand elle était encore jeune, la elle s'est calmée c'est bon."<br>"Ah tu crois ? Vois tu je viens tout juste de reprendre du service, et tu vas me servir de punching ball d'entrainement toi et ta bande de potes." fit Mirajane en craquant ses doigts avec son sourire machiav lique.

Quelques heures plus tard, nos deux amies étaient reparties pour la mission initiale : trouver le gamin. Les gens se montr rent plus serviables et décrivirent le bambin : cheveux rouges, yeux vert, tshirt, écharpe orange dissimulant son visage.  
>"Juvia a vu ce garçon. il a volé a Juvia le présent pour Gray-sama que Juvia a acheté avec son argent. juvia triste..."<br>Mirajane rassura Juvia "ne t'inquiètes pas, on vas le retrouver ce garçon."  
>Elles se remirent en marche, et tombèrent nez a nez face au garçon. Celui ci les aperçut et fila parmi les passants. "Il ne doit pas nous échapper" fit Mirajane a Juvia. "Je prend les airs, tu le suis de près."<br>"Juvia a compris" et elle partit dans la foule. "Bien, c'est l'heure de réveillé l'autre..."  
>Mirajane ferma les yeux, sa puissance magique se libera de tout son corps, la transformant en démon.<br>"Take Over"  
>Elle rouvrit les yeux, déploya ses ailes et s'envola.<br>"Ou tu te cache morveux ?" Soudain, une explosion survint dans un coin de la ville. Mirajane sourit. "Suffisait de demander." Puis elle fonça vers l'endroit en question.  
>Juvia était devant le gosse. Elle avait esquiva l'attaque de son adversaire, et tentait maintenant de le calmer. "Juvia te comprend, mais Juvia ne veux pas se battre contre toi."<br>Mirajane atterrit a ce moment la. "Juvia recule ! SATAN EXPLOSION !"  
>"Waaaa mais t'es malade !" hurla le gamin. Mirajane fut étonnée. "Comment t'as pu... Pff Gamin, dégage !" et elle l'envoya balader contre une boutique.<br>"Peuh, 70 000 joyaux pour ca ?" dit Mirajane et elle revint a la normale. "Juvia a peur... Mirajane terrifiante..."  
>"Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est bon. La mission est finie, on rentre a la maison. Vas chercher le gamin, on y go !" fit Mirajane en souriant.<br>Juvia retrouva le sourire, puis alla vers le gar on.  
>"Juvia est venue pour t'emmener avec elle. Tu veux venir avec nous ? rassure toi, Juvia te prot gera, jusqu'a ce que tu sois assez fort. D'accord ?" demanda t elle en souriant.<br>"O...Oui." fit le garçon.  
>"comment s'appèle notre bout d'chou ?" demanda Mirajane.<br>"Hirako, Shin Hirako."  
>"Et bien Shin, on peut dire que tu m'auras couté cher" rigola Mirajane.<br>Et nos 2 amies repartirent avec le petit garçon a Fairy Tail.

Le lendemain, Makarov fut surpris de voir Mirajane derrière le bar et lui demanda : "Et bien ? on raccroche déjà Mira ?"  
>Cette dernière sourit et dit "Disons que je laisse une chance a la nouvelle g n ration. " Makarov sourit "Ah ! on dirait moi a ton age, quand Fairy Tail m'a t confié !"<br>"Mais ce n'est pas parce que je fais plus de missions que je ne suis plus dans la course ! " conclut Mirajane en tirant la langue.


End file.
